


I've Been Here a Long Time

by DawnMalfoy



Series: Yuri on Ice!!! Stories [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Changing Tenses, Engagement, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Past Tense, Pining, Present Tense, Retrospective, Romance, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnMalfoy/pseuds/DawnMalfoy
Summary: Episode 10 Spoilers Victor thinks it's funny that everyone thinks Yuuri is the lucky one for getting engaged to him, considering that Victor has been in love with the beautiful Japanese skater for years. a.k.a IDK what this is, but ep ten made me feel things and I finally have more of Vicchan's personality to base my stories off





	

 

When Phichit announces to the world that Yuuri and he are engaged, the internet has its second break down of the day. Victor can’t help but chuckle a little when he remembers the earlier panic about Yurio going off on a motorcycle with Otobek Altin. The overprotective side of Victor wants to pull Yuri away from the older skater when he sees them flirting in the tiny coffee shop. When he thinks logically about it though, the age gap between himself and Yuuri is not much larger and Otabek doesn’t seem like he’d do anything terrible to Yuri. He’s much too focussed on skating to be aware of all the vices of the world yet. 

 

Besides, Yurio is more than capable of looking after himself. 

 

Still the mild amusement he feels is completely outweighed by his confusion at all the fans who are congratulating Yuuri on bagging the man of his (and their) dreams. It’s as though everyone believes that it was Yuuri who fell in love first. It’s not as though Victor isn’t aware that Yuuri has been obsessed with him for years before they’d met. But obsession is very different from actual, genuine affection. Obsession normally happens when you don’t know about someone entirely. So it isn’t uncommon that people are obsessed with him, because the paparazzi has constantly documented all of the best sides of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

The truth is though, that Victor has been completely enamoured with Yuuri ever since he caught sight of the boy at the Grand Prix finals. Honestly, he hadn’t mistaken him for a fan who wanted to take a photo with him. It’s just that Yuuri is gorgeous and Victor, despite common belief is incredibly shy. There’s a reason that most of his relationships have consisted of drunken flings, when they have existed at all. His flings, despite the swirling rumours of Victor being a playboy were actually quite uncommon, to the point where Victor could count all of his hook ups on one hand and still have fingers to spare. So the day after Yuuri had shown him his sensuality, Victor was too shy to ask him for a photo with no real reason. So he tapped into his public persona and made one up. 

 

Victor had known about Yuuri before the Grand Prix Finals as well. He had never actively tried to follow his competitors, but something about the way Yuuri skates drew him in. Yakov had scolded him for focussing on someone so insignificant,  but the fond look in his eye told Victor that he understood. Yuuri may not have landed very many jumps, but the music changed for him, shifting with each slide of his blades until it was entirely unrecognisable. It entranced Victor, the way with which the connection between Yuuri’s skates and the ice seemed to act as a connection between the boy’s soul and the music. 

He had wanted to approach Yuuri at the banquet. The boy looked so downtrodden. So incredibly lonely and Victor could relate, because despite the crowds that constantly surrounded him, he had very few people who he is truly close to. And really, deep down Victor is just a giant softy (as Christophe will explain to anyone who will listen to his slightly drunk ramblings) who is often too scared to approach people he might be able to talk to. Yakov had scolded him about that too, telling him that connections within the skating world can be invaluable in getting a step up in competition, to which Victor had responded with “but do I really need to get a step higher than I am now?” which has quickly silenced his coach. So he settled for watching as the Japanese boy downed glasses of champagne in the corner, while he ached with the desire to approach him. 

 

People had told him that pining was a terrible feeling. That it hurt. That it felt as though someone was ripping your heart from your chest but leaving the nerves attached so that every time they stepped on it the pain started all over again. Victor however is inclined to disagree with that sentiment. It is painful that Yuuri doesn’t seem to remember the night in which he took Victor’s heart with both of his hands and stole it with no finesse or grace. He’d fallen in love with the clumsy way that Yuuri had danced with him. He even loved the way in which Yuuri had clumsily tried to grind against him while sputtering out something in Japanese that he hastily translated to English. 

 

“Victor be my coach please….” 

 

The fact that Yuuri obviously forgot his demand had definitely hurt, but the fact that he was pining after someone didn’t. It’d been so many years since he’d felt love and the joy of living. He’d tried to follow what the Japanese skater was doing, but he’d ultimately failed when they boy had announced that he was going back to Japan and suddenly dropped off the face of the earth. Still, late at night he’d tried skating his stay close to me routine again, with the desire to be close to Yuuri in his heart. Everything about it had felt different and he suddenly understood what Yakov meant about choreographing routines that had true meaning to him, rather than routines designed just to shock the crowd. 

 

He wanted to fly to Japan and take Yuuri up on his offer immediately, but a drunken offer is not enough of a reason to abandon a world renowned figure skating career. So he waited on fate. He started working on two new programs, arrangements of the same song. He wasn’t sure which one he was going with, but he was completely certain about who he has in mind when he was practicing them. Yakov said nothing, but his hand seemed to linger when he pats his shoulder after practice, so Victor was sure that he was perfectly aware of what was going on. 

 

When the video of Yuuri skating the ‘Stay Close to Me’ routine made its way to his phone it is as though fate has finally called him to Japan to be Yuuri’s coach. This time, it isn’t a drunken demand, but a desperate plea and Victor was (and still is) weak to Yuuri’s calls. So he gave it all up. He announced that he was going on a break and left for Japan before he could be sad about leaving his homeland. And it hurts when Yuuri shied away from his touches. 

They ate cutlet bowl together and for a little while Victor felt as though the world has stopped turning just for the two of them. He’d thought he’d been in love with Yuuri before, but once he begun spending every day with him he was entirely sure of his feelings.  Yuuri was everything he’d thought and more. Victor can’t help but tease him. Time couldn’t stop forever though and when Yuri Plisetsky appeared it is as though the boy wakes the town up from its eternal slumber. Everything is suddenly thrown into the rush that Victor had tried to run from. This time though, he has Yuuri by his side. The boy who was so much more in love with skating than people he had met before. The boy who had captured his heart while at his worst state that was sprinting off with it as he became more and more confident. For the first time, Victor is faced with having to leave Yuuri and is faced with the realisation that he cannot leave. 

 

* * *

 

Victor stares over at where Yuuri is sleeping, unable to peel his eyes away from the glinting of the gold on his finger. 

 

It really is ridiculous to think that it is Yuuri who fell in love first. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri rejected his offer of being his boyfriend it had hurt. Victor thought he understood why though. There were so many things going on that getting into a relationship would have been a bad idea. It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt, but Victor was (and continues to be) so bewitched by Yuuri that he simply allowed the boy to reject him and continued to try and be friends with Yuuri. Victor had pined after Yuuri, touching him as often as he possibly could within reason, flirting with him just within the boundaries of comfort. It’s fine like that so he never pressed for it to change. 

 

They get closer rapidly. There’s so many near misses, where Victor came close to simply pulling Yuuri to his chest and confessing. It’d become apparent that Yuuri didn’t remember the night where they danced together. It broke his heart because he wants Yuuri to understand that he loves him even when he’s not at his absolute best, but it was okay because he was with Yuuri and even though he was pining he felt alive for the first time in twenty long, lonely years. Just being close to Yuuri was enough to make him happy. 

 

So Yuuri confessing his love to him on national television had been totally unexpected. It was the first time anything has surprised him since the night when Yuuri had drunkenly ground on him and asked him to be his coach.  He loves Yuuri even more for the surprise, so when Yuuri arrived home from the press conference he gathered him into his arms and kissed him. Yuuri’s family laughed and Minako just tells him that it’s about time. Thinking about it now, he’s certain that Yuuri’s family was aware of his infatuation with Yuuri from the moment that he arrived in Hasetsu. He’s sure that Minako is laughing somewhere about the comments claiming it was Yuuri who fell in love first. 

 

She had never been subtle in her mocking of Victor. 

 

From the moment that they become official Victor found it hard to keep his hands to himself. He can’t help but kiss Yuuri when he comes off the ice after he lands a jump that no one other than him has landed in competition. He doesn’t want to let Yuuri go, now that he’s finally got him. The pining wasn’t terrible, but now that he knows Yuuri loves him he wants to shout out his affection to the world. He’s loved Yuuri for so long.

 

* * *

 

 

So now, lying with Yuuri on the bed beside his, watching  as his ring glimmers in the moonlight Victor questions how anyone could ever think that it is Yuuri who is the lucky one. Perhaps, one day, when he’s more awake and less terrified of sharing his private life he’ll tell all of his adoring fans that he’s been in love ever since he first caught sight of Yuuri, all those years ago when he was watching the other competitors. For now though, he’ll just keep holding Yuuri close and reminding him that no matter how anxious he may be, he’s been here for longer than anyone ever expected and that he’ll be around for much longer. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This isn't well edited, but I was so happy that I finally got a Victor-centric episode THAT I HAD TO WRITE EVEN IF FINISHING AGAPE KILLED ME. I'm sorry to my namjin fics that have fallen to the wayside
> 
> If anyone wants to come fanperson with me on twitter you can follow me @DawnMalfoy !! I'd love to be able to talk to you all. Also if you want to know when I'll be posting why I've disappeared from writing etc, this is the place to check! 
> 
> also I'm aware this is a lot shorter than most of my works, but honestly writing agape drained me so much. I'm focussing on reading some books and rebuilding my literary strength
> 
> p.s ISTG IMMA WRITE A YURIO X OTABEK FIC THE MOMENT THE RIGHT INSPIRATION SLAPS ME IN THE FACE


End file.
